


孕期ABO

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	孕期ABO

留学期间，黄旭熙在情事上一向小心又小心，生怕还没读完书金廷祐就怀孕了。虽说他们是合法结合的Alpha和Omega，即使Omega怀孕学校也不会做出处分，但金廷祐还是希望在三年内完成学业。

可惜万事总有不备，金廷祐大三那年，他们还是不幸中标了。

拿到正式的孕检报告时，金廷祐第一反应就是想哭，他颤抖着手掏出手机打电话给黄旭熙，开口叫一声“旭熙”，眼泪刷地就下来了，哽咽得说不出话。

黄旭熙手上拿着的试剂差点摔个稀碎，他赶紧把试管塞给旁边的同学，握住手机紧张地问：“怎么了廷祐，出什么事了？”

金廷祐低头捂住脸，抖着唇说：“我怀孕了。”

实验室里的几个同学看到石化了的黄旭熙，顿时好奇又紧张，纷纷问他发生什么事了，黄旭熙听不到似的，白大褂一脱就跑出了实验室。

廷祐怀孕了。

我要当爸爸了。

可是廷祐还能提前毕业吗？

怎么就怀孕了呢。

黄旭熙一路上都在想这些乱七八糟的事，脑子里一团浆糊，初为人父的惊喜都被各种担忧的情绪压了下去。

他直接跑到了校医院门口，冲过去把还楞怔着站在那里的金廷祐抱进怀里。他能感觉到金廷祐的害怕和紧张，所以他绝对不能表现出忧虑，他是他的Alpha。

“不怕，宝贝，怀了就生下来，我一直陪着你。”

来自Alpha的安慰和拥抱是Omega最受用的镇定剂，在熟悉的朗姆酒香气包围下，金廷祐冷静了下来。他抱住黄旭熙的背，用力嗅着他颈后的发出信息素香气的腺体，鼻音很重地“嗯”了一声。

就这样，他们不得不接受自己即将迎接一个小生命的事实。

怀孕的前几个月，金廷祐还没休学，他像平常一样去上课，只不过把所有课外活动都推掉了，自习和准备毕业的工作都在家进行。

金廷祐的孕期反应不严重，别人家Omega常出现的反胃呕吐、吃不下饭等在金廷祐这里都没有出现。

他唯一的孕期反应就是粘人，只要黄旭熙在家，他就一定要腻在他身边。刚开始黄旭熙还觉得这样很好，原本自律又独立的小爱人突然变得格外依赖自己，会撒娇还会主动抱抱亲亲，简直太幸福了。但是过了一段时间黄旭熙就受不了了，甚至有些崩溃。

第二个月，周末的晚上，金廷祐又爬到了黄旭熙的身上，捧起黄旭熙的脸亲。黄旭熙配合地回吻他，手上轻柔地摸着他的腰身和脊背，把他安抚得服服帖帖的。

可这吻最后越来越激烈，金廷祐呻吟的声音毫无保留地倾泻而出，听得黄旭熙下腹一紧，赶紧放开了他。

前四个月不能做，这是医生千叮嘱万嘱咐过的。

金廷祐委屈地看着黄旭熙，眼尾盈盈闪水光，他抱着黄旭熙的后脑勺让他凑近自己的脖子，大肆释放樱桃牛奶香。

黄旭熙被逼红了眼，狠狠地咬破他的腺体，又轻轻舔干那上面的血迹。

被标记的金廷祐更加不安分地扭着腰，用腿根去磨蹭黄旭熙的下体，口中溢出一声声轻吟。

“旭熙，旭熙我想要。”

明明孕期不会发情，金廷祐却觉得这种渴望比发情期来得还要猛烈，他迫切地需要Alpha的安抚，以弥补莫名其妙涌上心头的不安全感。

黄旭熙闻到空气中爆发的樱桃牛奶香，整个人都不好了。他按住金廷祐的腰不让他乱动，埋在他耳边的喘息声愈发粗重。

“不可以，宝贝忍一忍。”

“我忍不了，我想要。”

金廷祐快哭了，他搂住黄旭熙一顿乱亲，试图唤起他的情欲。

其实黄旭熙才是忍得辛苦的那一个，他额上青筋暴起，豆大的汗珠从发尾滴落，眼眶变得通红。他不停地掐自己让自己保持冷静，大腿那块都被他掐出了一片青紫。

实在受不了金廷祐的泪眼朦胧，黄旭熙妥协了一小步：“乖，我帮你。”

他用手指撑开了甬道，小心翼翼地探进去，找到金廷祐隐藏不深的敏感点，微微勾起指尖按了上去。金廷祐顿时眼睛失焦，双腿发软，整个人都颤抖起来。

孕期Omega的敏感度飙升，只是这样深深浅浅地戳弄了一会儿，金廷祐就射了，黄旭熙松了一大口气，脱力地抽出了手指，准备去浴室自己解决。

金廷祐却还是紧紧缠着他不放。

“宝贝，放开我吧，为了我们的小宝贝好。”他哄着说。

金廷祐沉浸在高潮余韵中，正大口大口地汲取着空气中浓郁的朗姆酒香气，哪里舍得放他走。

“廷祐，我真的不行了。”

这回要哭的是黄旭熙了，他崩溃极了，感觉自己下身硬得跟铁棒一样，高高翘起戳在Omega的臀缝后，却不能进去。

金廷祐的意识终于从快感中抽离了一点，他看着平日里强势的Alpha现在一副可怜巴巴的模样，不禁愧疚心疼起来。

“我，我也帮你。”

说着就把自己往下挪了一点，趴伏在Alpha腿间，把他的性器从内裤中解放出来握在手里

黄旭熙忍了太久了，勃起的那根怒胀着，又烫又硬，金廷祐情不自禁地想把它塞到自己身下，费好大劲才忍住了。他吞咽了一下口水，张开嘴把头部含了进去。

温热的口腔包裹住硕大的性器顶端，黄旭熙舒服得长出一口气，他伸手揉了揉金廷祐的头发，示意他继续。

金廷祐舔着柱身，偶尔努力地含进去，同时用手握住剩下的部分撸动。

性器顶端慢慢渗出了白浊，但过了很久都没有真正射出的意思，金廷祐两颊累得酸痛，到最后只剩有一下没一下地舔着头部。

黄旭熙心疼他，不愿再让他继续了，把他拉起来抱在怀里。

“不勉强了。”

金廷祐伸手捏了一下柱身，皱起眉：“不弄出来会难受吧。”

“没办法就算了，我去洗个澡。”

“不要。”

金廷祐拉开床边的抽屉拿出了一管润滑剂，黄旭熙一看就握住了他的手腕，摇头：“不行。”

平时Omega根本不用润滑，这支润滑剂还没开封过，金廷祐挣脱了黄旭熙，拧开盖子。

“我用腿。”

说着他就从黄旭熙身上下来了，自顾自跪在旁边，往自己腿缝间挤了很多微凉液体。然后背对着黄旭熙侧躺，夹紧了双腿。

黄旭熙哪还忍得了，扶着自己的性器就插进了他的腿缝，试探着前后抽插了几下。

“夹紧一点。”黄旭熙说。

金廷祐乖乖地努力夹紧，下一秒黄旭熙就开始了快速地抽插，发硬的性器磨得他腿间皮肤生疼，通红一片。

“嗬……旭熙轻一点。”

黄旭熙不想他辛苦太久，着急地想快点结束，一下子没控制好力度，做得快了些。但现在情欲上来了，他根本停不下来，只想快一点，再快一点。

金廷祐小心地护着腹部，夹紧的双腿不敢松开，过了好一会儿，他感觉到黄旭熙抽插的速度猛然加快了一阵，然后就停下不动了。

黄旭熙把他翻过来，让他张开嘴巴，然后自己起身扶着性器射进了他的嘴里。

浓郁的朗姆酒香在口中爆发，金廷祐几乎醉晕过去。他把精液尽数咽下，还嫌不够似的，又含住性器顶端吮吸了几下，黄旭熙被这几下弄得头皮发麻。

巨大的满足感包裹着金廷祐，他迷离着一双眼睛，攀上黄旭熙的肩膀和他接吻。

黄旭熙凑在他耳边说：“四个月满，我一定不会放过你。”

“到那时肚子大了，身材也走样了，可能你都硬不起来。”

黄旭熙摸着他还不明显的小肚子说：“怎么会呢，你什么样我都喜欢。”

金廷祐痴痴地笑，咬了一下自家Alpha的脖子：“那我等着你。”


End file.
